Problem: The pizza store is having a $35\%$ off sale on all of its pizzas. If the pizza you want regularly costs $\$6$, how much would you save with the discount?
Answer: In order to find the amount saved with the discount, multiply the discount by the original price. $35\%$ $\times$ $$6$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $35\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{35}{100}$ which is also equal to $35 \div 100$ $35 \div 100 = 0.35$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.35$ $\times$ $$6$ = $$2.10$ You would save $$2.10$ because of the discount.